


Number Eleven

by Ravenriz_sqclex



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 05:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12697881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenriz_sqclex/pseuds/Ravenriz_sqclex
Summary: Kara collegiate level soccer player shooting for america’s national team. Lena is a smoll gay irish bean who has been coerced by her best friend to watch one of the girls games. She doesn’t really pay attention til someone catches her eye. She must get to know This Kara Dad-, I mean, Danvers





	Number Eleven

**Author's Note:**

> This prob isn't my beast work but i had this idea and had to type it XD prob won't continue it cause i realize i suck at maintaining multi chapter stories, sorry guys :/. but i hope u enjoy. ;p. P.S-sorry for all spelling and grammar mistakes...
> 
> That whole sisters line made me cringe to high heaven in the last ep. i mean that last ep was soo gay sisters don't do that shit ok ok done with my rant. The that's what friends are for line is more a joke to me. so yes we all know they're totally dating but i just use that as a joke. anayyyyhew. Enjoyy

Screaming that was all Lena could take in at the moment, she looked around at the swarms of people and desperately wished she was back in her dorm room. Tugging on the arm beside her her eyes connected with excited brown eyes “Jack, you know I don’t like loud noises. I don’t know why I let u persuade me to watch this game.” 

 

A jovial laugh escaped her company, “Lena if i weren’t here, I’m pretty sure you’d just become a piece of furniture in your dorm.” He motioned around him, “live a little, Lena. You came all this way from ireland, don’t you wanna see a little american culture”

 

Her eyes shot daggers in his direction “ If i wanted to enjoy american culture you should’ve took me to a shooting range and afterwards we could’ve pigged out on..Mc..Donald’s” she ended her sentence in a bit of disgust. The young man next to her gave her a *are you serious look* 

 

“ C’mon Lena i got a few friends playing down there that i think you’d get  along with. Live a little ” 

The ravenette  harrumphed “fine i’m only doing this cause you're my friend” She thought she caught “your only friend”  but shrugged it off.  

 

As the game started the words started playing over in her head “live a little”

*******************************************************************************

_              Lena decided to try school in america against her parents opinions. She came from a family where the future was mapped out once she was born. _

_ She found out she was product of an affair on her father's side when she was 6 and connected why her “Mother” seemed to hate her.  _

_ She remembered hiding in a corner when lillian and her dad were having and argument.  _

_ They spoke so fast but she did catch “I never wanted and inbreed as a daughter” Lena had gone and asked her older brother lex what and inbreed was.  _

_ HE didn’t tell her but his face held secrets so she looked it up and yep… got to why mother or lillian as she called her, hated her more and more.  _

_ Through her childhood she tried and she tried to show lillian that she was more than her blood that she could be a luthor.  _

_ There came a point of realization that it’s not about blood to be part of a family, being whole or half, it was just being herself.  _

_ Her teachers had noticed how hard lena tried in school and always encouraged her to excel in academics but to also remember how to live _

_ One teacher in 4th grade  Mrs. Faye, had basically taken lena under her wing. _

_ Always stayed late with her for those days that lillian forgot to mention that she had a business trip that might take her away and no one would be home. _

_ Lena spent many nights at Mrs. Faye’s house and even met Mrs. Fayes wife who just went by Haven. _

_ Lena now calls Mrs. Faye every weekend. Lena had gained 2 mothers basically even when she “lost one” So lena felt more Faye then luthor at times. _

_ Mrs Faye had encouraged her to branch out to see the world as she got older and that is how she ended up at NCU. _

 

Lena was jarred out of her thoughts as she was currently being shaken by jack quite excitedly. 

“Lee didya see! did you see that goal” 

“How am i supposed to see well if you're shaking me jack!”

“Just watch number 11 she’s on fire”

At that moment number 11 wasn’t the only one on fire. As the camera had just zoomed in on number 11 Lena was struck by the bluest of eyes that number 11 was sporting. Number 11 so happened to be called Dara Danvers Lena learned from Jack after her gay panic attack. Lena kept her eye on Kara for the rest of the game. This girl had skill weaving between the opposing team knowing the correct timing she was a great right midfielder.

***********************************************************************

NCU won the game 7 to 3 Their school flag was flying high and proud. Jack said there was a get together at the campus center a bit later that night it was mostly for recruiters but anyone could come if they wanted to, it hosts free food and what college student says no to free food. 

“I really should be getting back to my room Jack”

Just then her stomach rumbled 

“ I think your stomach is telling you otherwise Lena plus.. he winked “ I saw u looking at number 11”

“Oh god!”

“ maybe you can meet her there tonight”

“ I’ll have you know i’m just going for food” 

Jack shook his head and a chuckle escaped his lips “ Whatever gets you there lena..whatever gets you there.”

*****************************************************************************

Lena was currently trying to leave the campus. She was a little disheartened she didn’t see number 11 she rushed out of the doors only to land smack down on a muddy patch of grass.

“Bullocks” she sighed to the void…. except the void answered 

“ oh my gosh- gosh darnit i’m so clumsy, here let me help you”

Suddenly green met blue and she knew those Blue from the game. Lena felt as if she was floating as a strong arm wrapped around her. 

“Eleven?”

A nervous laugh escaped blue eyes “ nowhere as badass as her, but the names kara- Kara Danvers” the blonde stuttered

A dark eyebrow quirked up “ Lena, lena luthor nice to meet you Kara Dad *cough* Danvers”

Lena didn’t think kara caught the slip up.

“Oh shoot i got ur shirt smudged”

The ravenette looked down and pulled at her sweater to see a dirt stain and figured there must be more on her back. Shrugging “it’s not a  big deal ”

“No i insist i need to fix that my place is a lil walk away if you don’t mind, sorry for crashing into you again.”   

Red bloomed across the blondes face

Lena almost couldn’t imagine that this stuttering bashful mess was the number 11 she saw on the field. 

“ As long as you’re not an axe murderer i'll go with you” 

The blonde laughed “ I assure you i’m not” 

“That’s exactly something that one would say” 

“Guess you’ll just have to trust me then”

Lena wrapped her arms around herself “ trusting isn’t my strong suit”

She watched her companions eyebrows furrow. Then her hand was taken in an abrupt handshake

“ My names Kara Danvers--as you already know i have an older sister she’s about to graduate but i live with her in one of the apartment complexes, i have an old corig at home name sugar cube i got her when i was 12, my favorite food is potstickers, i love to workout, read mystery books, i’m a sucker for hallmark movies, I’m Bi and i’m clumsy as fluff” 

 

By the time Kara was done with her little rant Lena was giggling 

“What”?

“ that is a lot of information”

“ well i wanted you to know me a bit more before going over to a stranger's house” 

“Tuch é ” 

“ Well Kara the potsticker lover i will go to your house so you can ever so gallantly wash my shirt”  

The blonde let out a laugh.” Well then  care to join me on a stroll m'lady “ Kara held her arm and lena linked arms “ i would love to

 

***************************************************************************

 

Lena looked around the apartment as kara had left to her bedroom to find suitable clothes for lena to wear. It was a modest apartment 2 bedrooms small kitchenette area moderate living room 2 bathrooms and a small nook for a washer and dryer.   Lena could feel the atmosphere of a home here. There were pictures everywhere. She studied them and saw a girl with short auburn hair in a lot of them and some of the same girl with another shorter girl with long dark auburn hair.

 

“That's my sister and her girlfriend, or as my friends and i dubbed them sanvers”

“Sanvers?” 

“Ship name, you’ll have to ask Winn he loves naming stuff. Oh! I found you some clothes ik they’re not real fancy but yeah ur shirt needs to get washed” Lena examined the clothes with a bit of skepticism “ Why are they so….. baggy”

“ sweats? They’re supposed to be, they keep you all warm and snuggly”

Lena laughed a little . “ let me change and i’ll be back out”

Blue eyes sparkled “ would you like some tea or hot chocolate waiting for you?”

The mention of hot chocolate brought back warm memories from christmas time at Mrs. Fayes house. 

“Chocolate most definitely”

******************************************************************************

Few minutes later lena and kare were found on the couch together discussing Kara’s soccer career, hope and dreams with the tv on as background noise. Suddenly the door swung open and the auburn haired girl seemed to be intensely making out with another girl spell not broken by Kara and Lena gaping.

“Alex!”

“Ow!, why'd you throw that” she glared at the offending object on the floor which turned out to be a throw pillow ;).

“ company!, oh hi mags looks like you guys are having a good night” the blonde muttered smugly.

The other brunette gave a sheepish smile “ Hey kara hi” she motioned with her eyes to lena

“Lena luthor”

“Maggie sawyer” 

Alex cleared her throat “right well we’ll just be in my bedroom” and the two disappeared down the hall.  Lena looked scandalized

Kara caught her look. “ don’t worry we have a rule about what to do when company is over” 

Kara noted lena looked relieved. 

“Sorry i took you away from meeting some recruiters” 

“Eeh they’ll come again i’m not to worried plus i got to spend my night with you!” i wish we were in the same major we’d probably share more classes, alas business and reporting are a bit different i am really into photojournalism though.” 

“So you were the one who took all the pics?”

“Guilty as charged, well the majority of them are mine a few were my exes Lucy. Were still friends though”

Lena took a sip of her mug “ my parents made sure i’d be nothing with my ex”

 

Kara leaned in

“ sounds a bit harsh”

“ they deemed her as a distraction and thus we were all good one day then she was gone the next...still looking for her” lena solemnly whispered

“You think she’s dead?” 

“ my parents are horrible but no they wouldn't kill someone in the physical sense, just ruin their whole social life in ways one couldn't imagine. That person's hopes and dreams down the toilet all for being friends with me” 

 

The Dark haired girl gave a sad shrug and Kara scooted closer wanting to give comfort in some way

“That’s a risk i’ll just have to take” Kara hummed

Lena found herself enveloped in a hug

“ you’ll always have me, trust me i’ve been through much so not a lot can scare me”

Lena quickly wiped at an escaping tear

“ you’d still wanna be my friend”? the only reason they haven't chucked jack is because his dad is the owner of one of our biggest investors”

Kara giggled “ You are a smart and beautiful girl i don’t care if people try and stop me.” The blonde blushed a little” I’m kinda glad i was so clumsy tonight i was able to run into you”

 

This caused the brunette to blush deeply

Then a ding was heard 

Kara lept from the couch as she stood up lena caught a glimpse of her stomach as her shirt had ridden up a bit.

“ God i’m gay” 

 

“What?”

“ i need to get laid” i mean paid- paid” She took a big swig of her hot chocolate

Kara came back into the room carrying lenas shirt

“ well you’re stuff is done but it’s like 11 and ik the dorms have a lockdown at 10:45 sorry for keeping you so late but you can stay the night if you wanna”

 

“ i don’t wanna put you out”

Kara pulled Lena up. “ it’s not a problem, i’ll take the couch and you can have my bed” 

“Blue eyes connected with green for probably the hundredth time that night but this glance seemed to hold more meaning

“ thank you Kara”

“ what are friends for” kara exuded with a wide grin she leaned over out of instinct and gave lena a kiss on the forehead/ 

 

Lena reveled in the feeling of soft lips on her skin

Kara pulled away realizing what she did

“ golly i’m sorry i’m so used to Kissing Alex goodnight and stuff”

“It’s fine” the shorter of the party squeaked out

Kara awkwardly stuffed her hands in her pockets “ Well goodnight lena i hope we have more sleepovers in the future”

“Goodnight Kara” Lena leaned in and gave Kara a quick peck on the cheek and walked out of the room. If she had turned back she would've seen a very flustered blonde smiling at her retreating form.

***************************************************************************

As Lena snuggled into kara’s bed she texted jack * thanks for dragging me to the game* few minutes later she got * o.0 Lena are you wearing one of number 11’s jerseys*  Lena smirked and snuggled into bed. She drifted off to sleep dreaming of sparkling blue eyes and what they may hold in the future.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
